Door exit devices for use in schools and other public buildings normally include a latch bolt adapted to be retracted from its latched position upon depression of a panic bar. The State of California, for example, has enacted laws requiring this type of "panic hardware" on at least one door to provide egress from a room designed to hold forty or more people. Panic hardware of this type is vulnerable to opening by the insertion of a wire or other appropriate tool between the door and door jamb to either retract the latch bolt or to engage and depress the panic bar to open the door.